


[索香]圣诞烟花下许愿一定会实现

by Abner8059



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22805806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abner8059/pseuds/Abner8059
Summary: 圣诞贺文，原作风
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	[索香]圣诞烟花下许愿一定会实现

*索香原著向，角色OOC注意。

*已经互通心意的两人的圣诞节。我只会写日常，ZS only。

*全文字数2000+。

(一)橡皮船长早就盼着这一天了，毕竟他想尽各种理由就为了办派对也不是一天两天的事情，而真实原因所有人心知肚明——派对有更多肉吃。

好在途经一个冬岛，娜美破天荒拨出一小部分私房钱——虽然整个团的钱都算她的私房钱——给厨子去岛上采购。

这次存满记录需要三天，而第四天刚好是平安夜，于是船长下令全团先在这个岛度过平安夜再启程。某厨子不仅需要买好足够接下来一个月左右需要的食材，还得准备第四天的派对食材，这不可谓不是一项大工程。

他斟酌一下，踹醒大冷天穿个薄外套抱着剑就能在甲板睡得一塌糊涂的某绿藻妖怪，提溜着他去了镇上。

(二)在伟大航路上，这并不是一个必经岛，同时没有强大的王国同外界接触，也没有过于独特的特产来创造通商的机会。

整座岛屿，除开分散的小村庄和农户，就只有这个沿海的镇子有着些微忙碌的节日氛围。

幸运的是，因为这里没有四季只有冬天，镇上有建造大棚农场栽种蔬菜水果，所以虽然外面总是北风呼啸不时还下一场大雪，却有足够的蔬菜提供给岛民和偶尔过路的旅人。

阳光号上还有不少肉类的储存，海里游的地上跑的天上飞的，当然为了保险厨子还是尽量多买了一些，拜托店员用大口麻袋扎起来。

这种采购流程唯一的问题就是得随时关注绿藻妖怪还有没有跟着自己，并时不时纠正对方准备朝反方向迈出的步子。在这天第一百零八次纠正过后，厨子火大的把最大那袋食材递过去，然后解开一根绳子拴在了绿藻妖怪的腰上。

"给我好好跟着啊混蛋！"

绿藻妖怪头上蹦出几条青筋，正要回嘴，厨子已经转身抱好店家刚打包好的食材往前走了，手腕被绳子另一头绕了几圈。

腰上传来的拉扯力不大。

绿发剑士知道如果他想对抗的话肯定是做得到的。但不知道为什么，他愤愤地暗自磨磨牙，顺从地选择跟上去。

(三)"啊，香吉你回来啦！辛苦你了哟～"航海士小姐对踏上甲板的黄绿两人给予一个wink。

厨子立刻放下大包小包食材，像一阵旋风一样朝橙发少女刮了过去，嘴里嚷嚷着："没有的事～～为娜美小姐服务是我的荣幸哟哟哟～～"

"嗨嗨，知道了。"

航海士小姐习以为常。

"切，花痴厨子。"

这是腰上还系着绳子一端，但另一端已经失去了牵引力掉落在地的某绿藻头。

厨子瞬间被激怒露出鲨鱼牙齿，"你说什么混蛋绿藻怪？！"

如此开始一番日常吵架+打架。

(四)三天很快就过去了。

第四天，也就是平安夜当天，小镇洋溢起来满满的节日喧闹声。

"娜美～听说等会儿镇子上有庆典！庆典啊！！！去吧去吧～"船长，狙击手和船医冒着星星眼恳求航海士。

一旁的历史学家笑笑，"庆典啊，听起来好像不错呢～"

"罗宾姐你想去吗？我们一起去吧，顺便看看有没有什么好看的衣服！！"

"正好，我也想试试这个岛有没有特别制作的可乐！"

"那么航海士小姐，我能不能看......"

......

于是一行人吵吵闹闹地朝着镇子方向远去。

船上留守就剩两人，厨子还在厨房研究当晚的菜单，而剑士依旧在船尾睡得雷打不动。厨子中途休息的时候仿佛不经意地路过船尾，并没有停留，只拿余光瞟了几下，又绕一圈回厨房继续手里的工作。

厨房的门刚关上，剑士睁开了他的右眼，嘴角微微上扬。

(五)天色逐渐暗了，厨子开始布置派对的餐桌。

去镇上的伙伴们陆陆续续回到船上的时候，厨子已经摆好了餐具。船长兴奋极了，围着桌子蹦蹦跳跳，"啊～啊啊～派对～派对～～肉～"

历史学家抿嘴一笑，去往房间放新买的商品。绿发剑士仍然闭着眼睛坐在船尾，突然间地板上长出一只手，手心赫然一张说话的嘴。

"剑士先生，今晚岛上会放圣诞烟花哟～听说那时许愿的话，什么都会实现～"

(六) 

派对气氛热烈，大家唱唱跳跳都很开心。

绿发剑士依然坐在船尾，手里拿着一个饭团，脚边放着两瓶不知道来处的酒。

突然不远处天空一声尖啸紧随着爆裂的响声，一朵接一朵烟花在头顶绽开。

"许愿吧。"

身边的人说道。

"你不也没有？我可从来不信这个。"

"哼，我可不是你这样不懂浪漫的单细胞生物。"

绿发剑士顿了顿，把饭团一次塞进嘴里咽下去，喝了口酒。然后单手抓住某人的西装下摆用力一扯，两人撞了个满怀。

"我有个愿望已经实现了。另一个不用许愿，我反正会成为大剑豪的。"

"靠你搞什么鬼不知道很疼吗唔......"剩下的词汇都在短兵相接的唇齿间变得模糊不清了。

(七)派对总有结束的时候。香吉把堆积如山的盘子放入水池里，打算用热水泡一会儿再洗。

走出厨房，他想了想，回房间拿了几条毛毯，又回到客厅。

伙伴们早已在狂欢后的疲惫中在一旁陷入沉睡，他轻巧地给沙发上靠在一起的女士们披上毯子，又转身抖开另一条覆上了地板上躺成一堆，呼噜震天还梦话连篇的船长三人。

最后一条丢到了缩坐角落里的绿发男人头上。

(至于机器人和骷髅，不会生病😷并不需要毯子。)

然后他走到半开的窗前，倚着窗框点燃了一支烟。

窗外的夜空回归深蓝，圣诞烟花早已消逝殆尽，正纷纷扬扬飘下些细小的雪花，而远处的夜空却仍有星光闪烁。身后壁炉里的柴火在一片静默中噼啪作响，指间的香烟忽明忽暗。而他始终维持向黑夜深处的远方注视着，就这样守着这一夜的星辰和大海。

恍惚间他想，这似乎和过去几年中的每一夜并无什么不同，似乎没法确定有什么变化。

但是又似乎处处都已在不知不觉中改变了。

例如.......

不知想到什么，他无声地咧开嘴笑了。

有一点他可以确认的是，圣诞烟花下许的愿望真的都会实现。

END

也算是追上了平安夜的尾巴，祝大家圣诞快乐吧～

**Author's Note:**

> 这里太子廉贞⭐，常驻lofter，欢迎大家来找我玩


End file.
